


Not Quite The Gift of the Magi or: Put A Ring On It

by natalia_lip



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_lip/pseuds/natalia_lip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你想要什么圣诞礼物？”<br/>  “我想要利物浦拿联赛冠军。”<br/>  “现实点，朋友。他们进前五就不错了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite The Gift of the Magi or: Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite The Gift of the Magi or: Put A Ring On It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460779) by [guti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guti/pseuds/guti). 



> 前篇侦探故事的温馨后续！超级超级可爱～再次感谢原作者～thank you so much aliccolo~

自从他们在一起已经过了3个圣诞节了…或者说是2个，因为第一个不应该算进去。在第一个假期到来的时候他们才约会1个月，所以那时一直有一种奇怪的尴尬的感觉萦绕在周围。在第一个月你应该送给你的爱人什么礼物呢，当你们还处在试图追求对方令他们印象深刻，并且想让他们相信他们没有选错伴侣的阶段？所有东西看上去都太过个人或太泛泛了，在一段关系的那个阶段。幸运的是他们经受住了考验，而现在，两年以后，他们刚刚用一顿不错的晚餐和一场充满激情的性爱庆祝了他们的纪念日，之后他们的枕边谈话最终谈到了关于假期的家庭聚会的琐事。  
“我弟弟在平安夜有个计划，”Gary说，躺在床上，床单被他踢到脚边，“他希望咱们至少出现一下。”  
Carra抑制住了翻白眼的冲动：“他什么时候没有计划了？我发誓，每个月他都有个派对希望咱们去露个脸。”  
“啊，好吧，他是个活动策划人。这是他的工作。”  
“我知道，但是他真的需要每一次都邀请咱们吗？”  
Gary哼了一声，胳膊环过Carra把他拉近些，在Carra的鼻子顶着他的下巴时发出了一声微弱的心满意足的叹息：“欢迎来到家庭世界，Jamie。我以为到现在你应该已经习惯了。”  
“我是的。差不多了。”他叹了口气，在Gary的胡茬上磨蹭自己的鼻子，“不过你知道我的家人也希望咱们去出现一下。”  
在他身下Gary轻微呻吟了一声。  
“这是公平的，Gary。我都不想呆一整个晚上，但如果咱们不露个面我爸爸会活剥了我。”  
“我们不能在圣诞节当天去你父母家吗？考虑一下要花在开车上的时间…”  
Carra打了个哈欠。基本上情况都是这么发展的。他们会争辩关于交通的事情，直到他们中的一人或两人睡着，或者换个话题。不是说家庭事务不是个非常有趣的话题，但是，好吧，说实在的他们两人都不太在意。他们都更愿意和彼此呆在家里，特别是现在他们有自己的地方了。  
这曾经是比其他任何事都重要的一个竞争点。利物浦和曼彻斯特之间的距离十分棘手，因为他们两个都不太想生活在另一座城市。他们在自己的地盘有各自的生活和责任，两人都不是很愿意搬家。但是最终Carra胜利了…差不多吧。他具体阐述了为什么他留在自己的部门是很重要的，甚至想尽办法证明Gary搬家更加切实可行。Gary很少会像Carra一样被突然召唤。有时候他可以在家工作。Carra经常需要放下手头的一切去跑一个案子。Carra的工作时间更长，意味着他在到家之前就得考虑火车和交通状况了。但他们不住在Carra的旧公寓里。他们有了自己的新家，在火车站附近。  
而这不太糟，说真的。Gary只是时不时抱怨一下利物浦佬，并且和他的爱人生活在一起确实带来了一种愉悦。Carra现在仍然喜欢拿这个调笑他。他的曼彻斯特人，离开了那里，就为了他自己。这就像个忠诚的象征，十分值得骄傲。如果这都不是Gary Neville爱他的证明，那还有什么是呢？  
“Jamie？”Gary轻柔地说，手指在Carra的头发间穿梭。Carra几乎是躺在他身上，紧紧地依偎着他。  
“嗯？”  
“你想要什么圣诞礼物？”  
“嗯。”  
“这不是个答案。”  
Carra轻笑了一声，对着Gary的脖子呼出温暖的气息，仔细考虑着。他猜他可能到了那个年龄，没什么很想要的圣诞礼物。他几乎已经有了他想要的一切。他有一份热爱的工作，有他爱的男人，爱的朋友，喜欢的房子。他总是可以说实用的东西，比如新袜子，或者什么人最终完全修好了Gary车里的加热器，或者一台新的烤面包机，因为旧的那台有时候不能正确地把面包弹出来，但是这样的礼物总是有点让人失望。而且他完全明白不要要求Gary给他利物浦比赛的球票－有些界限是不能跨过的，不管他们多么爱对方。所以他笑了一下，贴着Gary的皮肤嘟囔道：“我希望利物浦拿联赛冠军。”  
他看不到，但是Gary的脸色变白了：“现实点，朋友。”  
“去死吧。今年我们很有机会的。”  
“他们能进前五就很幸运了。”  
“哦你可真是太放肆了。”  
“这是事实，你知道的。现在，要是他们稍微改进一下防守－”  
“我们防守好着呢。很明显你不懂这里的技术。”  
“哦，我不懂？得了吧，别提他们杰出的防守成果了。再跟我说说他们全都需要一点…你怎么说的？流动性？”  
“至少我知道你有在听我说话。”  
“我一直在听你说话，亲爱的。”Gary更紧得搂住他，亲亲他的头顶，“但你就不能告诉我你圣诞节到底想要什么礼物吗？”  
Carra不由自主地叹了口气，因为不论他们怎么争辩，两人之间的打趣都是完全的爱情。如果任何曼狗（或者这个星球上的任何其他人）胆敢这么和他说话，这样污蔑他的俱乐部和战术，他一定会痛揍他们。但不是Gary，不是他的曼彻斯特人。反之亦然，他觉得。他侥幸逃脱了一大堆脏话废话，只是因为Gary非常爱他。他猜他们一定让别人都要疯了，但他们才不在意呢。他们就是他们，并且互相爱慕，尽管他们对对方的出生地和喜欢的俱乐部都不屑一顾。要是有人愿意问的话，Carra会说他们都是非常有感染力的人。  
“我能敷衍一下，说我想要你作为圣诞礼物吗？”  
“不能。你已经得到我了。”  
“真糟糕。”  
“想一想吧。睡觉的时候也想想。你可以早晨跟我说。”Gary挪动了一下，够到床头柜上的台灯。  
“一条狗。”Carra说，翻过身让Gary能换个姿势。  
他在伸手的中途停下了，慢慢地转过身对着Carra：“一条狗？”  
Carra耸耸肩，眼神紧紧锁着他：“嗯。一条狗。从来没养过狗。”  
Gary非常惊讶地眨眨眼：“你都不怎么照顾你的鱼。你会拿一条狗怎么办？”  
“我要为自己辩护一下，那些鱼很容易被忘掉的。它们又不会在想要得到你的注意力的时候冲你叫。比起宠物更像一种装饰。”他摇晃着手指强调自己的观点。  
“你真的想要一条狗，Jamie？”Gary仍然盯着他，虽然不像他长出第二个脑袋那样，但也差不多了。  
“我又没有问你想不想要一个孩子，”他顿了一下，很快补充道，“在这个时候。”  
Gary哼了一声，坐直身子抓住了Carra全部的注意力：“你真的想要一条狗吗？”  
Carra也坐直了：“除非你不想要。”  
“Jamie。”  
“好吧。是的，Gary，咱们能养条狗吗？”

他们在一周后把她带回了家。所有事情都被考虑到了，他们很快就决定了养哪种狗，而当他们联系了一位饲养员并发现还有一些小狗可以养时，他们就只需要选一只了。她确实非常吸引人，一个有白色和巧克力色相间的柔软光滑皮毛的小可爱，还有一双小鹿一样的大眼睛。她在所有小狗中脱颖而出，既鲜艳又机灵，在她的兄弟姐妹中占有优势，而从那一刻起Carra就被她征服了。她所要做的就是爬上Gary的大腿，然后也赢得了他的心。  
最困难的部分就是决定她的名字。  
“看看她，”Carra在他们开车回家的路上把她抱到腿上，“她简直是个假小子，是不是。她不能有那种女里女气的名字。很明显她不是个Sally或者Mitzi。”  
Gary在他旁边笑了，看着路面：“那么你想叫她什么？Bob? Fred? Kevin?”  
“哪个正常人会给他们的狗起名叫Kevin啊？那太可怕了。另外，她是个姑娘，”Carra做了个鬼脸，然后在小狗发出一声呜咽的时候大笑起来，“看到没？她讨厌那个名字。她想要个更好的。”  
“你来决定这个吧，亲爱的。她是你的礼物，你来给她起名字。”  
于是，这就是Billie如何进入他们生活的故事。

第二天上班的时候他带去了照片，所有人（主要是Stevie）都非常同意她是世界上最可爱的小狗。甚至是Xabi也说她很漂亮。  
“她是什么品种？”他问道，越过Stevie肩膀仔细看着Carra手机里的照片。  
“史宾格犬，” Carra笑容满面地回答。Xabi淡淡地对他笑了一下。  
“非常可爱，”Xabi说着走开了，只留下Carra和Stevie。  
Stevie全神贯注地盯着那些照片，对着一大堆可爱的小狗的照片傻咧嘴笑着，然后把手机还给Carra：“你知道，我想要一只狗。我一直想要一只。”  
“那就养一只，”Carra说，“简直棒极了。我们才养了几天，我发誓我都无法想象我们怎么能没有她。”  
“上床的时候没有她看着你们。”  
“呃。我的小丫头不会看到那些的。我们举止很得体的。”  
Stevie只是无声地笑了，看起来若有所思：“我在想Xabs会不会想要一条狗。“你们没讨论过这些吗？”Carra问，冲着手机里小狗的照片傻笑。  
“说过几次。不过是有一段时间以前了。”  
“所以？他喜欢狗吗？”  
“我肯定他喜欢，”Stevie草草地说，“但他一直说他更喜欢猫。”  
“那么也许你们可以养只猫。”  
“但是我不想要猫。”  
Carra 扬起眉毛，坐回到椅子上，“啊－哦，听起来好像有点问题了。”  
Stevie翻了个白眼，但当他往自己的桌子旁走的时候，他忍不住想象如果他说他想要只小狗的话Xabi会怎么说。

“绝对不行。”  
“但是Xabs－”  
“Stevie，我不喜欢狗，而且我不希望我家里有一条狗。”  
Xabi站在洗碗池边，用可能的最生气的方式擦洗餐具。Stevie站在他身旁，靠在台子边上，尽力让自己看上去像个悲伤的小孩：“但是宝贝－”  
“别再说了，”Xabi说，有点凶地看了他一眼，“我说了我不想要狗，我是认真的。我不想要一只狗。”  
Stevie的心沉了一下。这感觉就像有人故意戳破了他的气球那样。他试着提出一些绝妙的理由，关于为什么他们应该养条狗，养狗为何是他们关系进展的合情合理的下一步。他们已经在一起5年了。养一条狗就像一个基本的仪式一样，不是吗？  
从他的角度，Xabi擦干了手盯着他，看起来好像完全明白Stevie尴尬的处境，眼睛一眨都不眨：“我不想要狗，Steven，”他说道，这次温和了一些，“我们为什么不能养只小猫呢？”  
Stevie大声叹了口气，“因为我不喜欢猫而且不信任它们。它们是很麻烦的动物，Xabi。”  
“猫咪不麻烦的。”Xabi看上去确实被冒犯了，而Stevie意识到了自己的错误。  
“好吧好吧，猫不麻烦。但它们长大了会很糟糕，我不希望家里有只猫，Xabs。”  
“那么，”Xabi说，动作很大地把厨房用的抹布放到台子上，“我猜我们陷入僵局了。”  
就这样，他走开了，剩下Stevie一个人，清楚地知道他去了院子里，也许给他的哥哥打电话抱怨。典型的。

第二天他在轮班之后去了Carra和Gary的家，一部分为了和小狗玩儿，一部分他自己也想抱怨一下。大部分时间他都坐在地板上和她玩儿拔河，Carra坐在沙发上看着他们。  
“她真是太可爱了，”Stevie说，在小狗围着他转的时候躺倒在地板上，“我要偷走她。你配不上她。”  
“呃，”Carra轻蔑地哼了一声，把啤酒放到茶几上，“你敢。自己养条狗去，混蛋。”  
“我不能，”Stevie叹了口气，抚摸着她软软绵绵的小耳朵，“Xabi说不行。他说他想养猫。”  
“那就给他养只猫，”Carra说，很明显没搞明白问题在哪儿。  
“我不想养猫。”  
“为什么？它们挺可爱的。当然比不上我的姑娘，但是对你们来说也足够了。而且它们很柔软，毛茸茸的。有什么不好的，说真的？”  
Stevie冲他做了个鬼脸，但被舔他皮肤的小狗打断了，“它们鬼鬼祟祟的。看着总像是在算计你，因为他们很有可能就在那么做。”  
“那么，就像你的丈夫，”Carra偷偷笑了，喝了口酒。  
“哦，闭嘴吧。”  
“怎么啦？这是真的。”  
Stevie张嘴想说话，但是这时候Gary从外面打开了大门，小狗一下子从他身边跑开全速向前扑到他的腿上。从他在沙发上的位置，Carra看着Gary进来，露出一个笑容。  
“Jamie，苍天在上，我要揍我看到的下一个利物浦人，要是他敢说－”然后他停下了，朝地上的Stevie发出一声叹息，“哦太好了。你在这儿。”  
“温和点，”Carra说，站起身来从Gary的脚边抱起小狗，“Stevie今天过得不太好。”  
“哦？”Gary问道，脱下外套，“怎么了？你丈夫在这儿吗？”  
“不，他不在，”Stevie说，伸手从Carra怀里接过小狗，把它胖乎乎、毛茸茸的身体贴近自己。  
“Xabi不让他养狗，”Carra解释说，坐回到自己的位置，Gary坐在他的旁边。  
“为什么？他为什么反对养狗？”  
“他说他不喜欢狗，”Stevie说，难过地把鼻子埋到小狗柔软的肚子上。他完全不能明白怎么会有人不喜欢这么讨人爱的小东西。有时候他怀疑他是否了解Xabi。“他说他想要只猫。”  
Gary抱着手臂耸耸肩：“那就让他养猫。猫跟狗一样好。”  
“Stevie因为什么理由讨厌猫。”Carra说，胳膊环着Gary的肩。  
“它们鬼鬼祟祟的，不可信，而且只有在你喂它的时候才爱你。”  
“说真的，你对什么都能这么评价，”Gary说，“比如狗或者小孩。”  
“或者朋友，”Carra补充道。  
Stevie翻了个白眼。  
“但是说实在的，你到底为什么不喜欢猫？”Gary问，拿过Carra剩下的啤酒，“你可以教它们在规定的地方走，或者玩儿抛接球。而且看上去Xabi已经想好了…”  
Stevie把小狗举到自己脖子边上磨蹭着它，同时仔细思考着。他想要一条狗，真的想要，但他不会为此让Xabi不高兴。婚姻有时候意味着要做出一些牺牲，而他没有狗也可以生活。但没有Xabi不行。在他依然抱着狗的时候，他做出了决定。他要在圣诞节的时候给Xabi他想要的。

在Xabi换班到上班时刻的时候，他在12月23日晚上去了动物收容所，这也许不是最好的主意，因为那里非常有可能挤满了人。看起来所有人都在圣诞节将近的时候想到了收养一只宠物这个绝妙的主意，而这不只意味着会有过分多的人流，还表示需要家的动物变少了。当然这对它们来说是个好消息，但对想要得到一些关于新的家庭成员的选择余地的人来说就不太好了。  
不过Stevie很走运。他直接去了收养猫的区域，穿过一群对着猫叽叽喳喳议论的青少年，走到在最后面的笼子前，看到了一只小小的猫咪。他得承认它蜷成一个完美的小球，尾巴盘在鼻子旁边的样子惊人的迷人。它基本上是棕色的，有几个金色和琥珀色的斑点，大眼睛在它打盹的时候紧紧闭着。它看上去那么平静，那么安宁－刚好就是Stevie期待的一只猫的样子，如果他必须养一只的话。  
于是，在45分钟之后，他成为了一只优雅的小猫的骄傲的主人。

把她藏起来是随之而来的一个问题，而在回家的路上他意识到他还没想好怎么让她成为圣诞节的一个惊喜。所以他绕了个路，没有直接回家，而是出现在了Carra和Gary的家门前。  
“这是什么？”Gary边开门边说，看着Stevie拿着的小箱子。在他脚边，Billie用后腿站着想要看到里面装了什么。  
“是个礼物，”Stevie进门的时候说，“我需要把这个放在你这儿，直到明天。”  
Carra一小会儿之后出现了，对着这个场景皱起鼻子，“那是什么，Stevie？里面装了什么？”  
“是一只猫，”Stevie说，径直走向客厅，“给Xabi的。”  
Carra说不出话来，非常惊讶地站在那儿看着Stevie把箱子放在沙发上，打开门。“那你为什么把它拿到这儿来？去送给他呀。”  
“这是圣诞礼物。我不能12月23号就给他。”  
在他这边，Carra只是站在那儿，在小狗从她的主人旁边跑开去看看箱子的内容的时候窃笑了一下。  
“Jamie，”Gary说，捅捅他，“跟他说他不能把他的猫留在这儿。”  
“Stevie，”Carra说，依然在笑，“你为什么不把它藏在壁橱里或者之类的？只有一个晚上－”  
“只有一个晚上，而且我不会把猫放在壁橱里，看在上帝的份上，”Stevie皱起眉头，把略微发抖的小猫从她的箱子里抱出来。她看上去格外的娇小并且害怕，对她周围的人眨了眨眼，然后轻轻地叫了几声。“另外，Xabi对这种东西有第六感。他会知道她在那儿的。就留她一个晚上，我明天早晨就过来。”  
小猫咪又叫了起来。小狗也低低的叫了两声。Carra和Gary默不作声地站在那儿看着他们眼前的场景：Steven Gerrard温柔地抱起了他们见过的最小的小猫咪，抚摸着她。  
“靠，真可爱，”Carra禁不住说。  
“我想如果我们必须养一只的话，一定要养最好看的。”Stevie说，赞赏地举着她。  
“看看她，Gaz。脸是完全对称的。”  
Gary摇摇头：“真高兴这就是你最先注意到的事情。”  
“就是这样的。”  
“我没有不同意，Jamie。我只是不明白我们为什么要－”  
“哦拜托了，Gary，”Stevie说，做出他能做到的最接近祈求的样子，“我欠你一个人情。我真的没办法了。”  
Carra摇摇头：“别跟他说这个，他会跟你讨价还价的。去弄点什么曼联的东西吧。”  
Gary无视了他：“如果我们留她一个晚上，你要向我保证你会早点来接她。我们11点之前要动身去曼彻斯特。”  
“我保证，”Stevie说。  
“她有吃的吗？”Gary问。   
“上厕所的地方呢？”Carra补充道。  
“都在车里，”Stevie说，把猫咪递给Carra，“我去拿进来。你们是最好的人，我发誓。我欠你们一个大的。”  
在Stevie离开去拿东西的时候，Carra举起这只猫咪，仔细地打量着她：“好吧，她确实很讨人喜欢。”  
“而且她的斑点是对称的，”Gary说，扬起眉毛。猫咪抽抽鼻子扭过头看着他，然后发出了一种有些不屑一顾地嘶嘶声。“真是了不起啊。”

Carra和Gary晚上的计划被搁置了，多亏了他们照顾猫的任务，但他们都同意明天他们会把时间留给彼此。无论如何。

即使以Stevie自己的标准看，他也格外紧张，当平安夜晚上他把那个小帽盒放在圣诞树下时他几乎在发抖。Xabi去商店进行一些最后的购物活动，给了他足够的时间在盒子顶部打好蝴蝶结，并祈祷一切都会顺利。  
Xabi在20分钟以后拿着一个巨大的盒子回来了，他不知如何设法一个人把它搬进了房子里。Stevie从沙发上站起身要帮他，但被他阻止了。“你别动，”Xabi说，于是Stevie就那么做了。  
“盒子里是什么啊，Xabs？”Stevie问，忽然又焦虑起来。  
“给你的礼物，”他的丈夫回答道，把这个有点过大的盒子放在地上。  
“你想让我帮你一下吗？”  
“不，我只是想让你打开它。”  
Stevie吞咽了一下，但立刻起身从地板上拿起那个猫咪盒子。于此同时Xabi小心翼翼地把他的盒子推到Stevie的位置，Stevie把Xabi的礼物放在他对面的茶几上。  
“这个是给我的？”Xabi问，盯着礼物，它不知怎么没有发出任何声音。Stevie 点点头。“咱们一起打开吧。那会很棒的。”  
Stevie同意了，尽管实际上相比他自己礼物的内容他更在意Xabi的反应。这有些愚蠢，因为当他打开盒盖时面对着的是一只局促不安不停扭动的金色小寻回犬…小狗从盒子里跳出来直接朝Xabi跑过去，而Xabi刚刚把一只动弹不安的小猫从他的盒子中抱出来，让她尖叫了一声，从茶几上窜过去跑到Stevie身边。  
“哦我的上帝！”Stevie倒抽一口气，发现小猫正抓着他的衬衫，爪子几乎要把他挠破了。  
“这是在开玩笑吗？”Xabi在小狗在他大腿上乱叫的时候问。  
“你给我买了一只狗？”Stevie睁大眼睛看着他的丈夫，同时试图把猫咪从他身上拽下来。  
“你想要一只狗，不是吗？”Xabi看起来几乎像被侮辱了，保护性地抚摸着小狗的耳朵。  
“啊，是啊，我是的，但是我以为你想要一只猫。”  
“我是想要只猫。”  
“所以我给你买了一只。”  
“哦，Steven。”  
“你说你不想要狗，Xabier。”  
“我是不想要狗，但是我知道你有多想要。我觉得这会让你高兴的。”  
“哦我的天哪，宝贝。”  
“你高兴吗，Steven？”Xabi用他那双琥珀色的眼睛仔细看着他，那双眼睛总能让Stevie迷失在其中，不管他的眼神多么冰冷。他感觉自己立刻就融化了，而且他注意到了其中一种罕见的东西，一种Xabi很少表现出来的东西，即使是对Stevie。他眼中流露出的脆弱易碎，就像镶板上的一道裂痕。他试着做对事情，试着对他的丈夫好，给他他想要的，甚至放弃一些他自己的渴望。“你高兴有这只小狗吗，亲爱的？”  
Stevie几乎就要点头，微笑，要冲到他的身边让他确定，是的，是的，他很高兴，他可能是全利物浦最开心的人了。但猫咪在他的大腿上叫了起来。轻柔的，微弱的，比起其他更像一声呜咽。Stevie顿住了，低头看着她，在她慢慢地眨眼时和她亮闪闪的金色眼睛对视着，然后她发出了轻微的咕噜声。就这样，他非常惊讶地意识到实际上，他是个喜欢猫的人。  
“哦－呃，”他说，抱起猫咪，轻轻拉开她的小爪子去亲她的肚子。他没有说谎，他仍然很高兴能有一只狗，可是…可是她在轻叫，磨蹭着他，他怎么可能在如此被她迷住的时候把这个可爱的小天使给Xabi呢？  
在他们位置的对面，Xabi和小狗交换了一个眼神，看起来就像是“我也不知道是怎么回事”。但小狗呆在Xabi的腿上，汪汪叫着舔他的手指，和他一起看着Stevie和他的猫咪令人作吐的表现，一个深刻、持久的牵绊就在一人一狗之间形成了。

床头柜上的表显示时间是10点30分，事情刚刚开始热烈起来，这时Carra手机的恼人的铃声响了起来。  
“你敢接，”Gary警告道，把他摁倒在床上，刚刚脱掉他的上衣。他的眼神非常坚定，是那种Carra傻了才会忽视的眼神。“我一整天都没有单独跟你在一起。我在等着呢。我才不会现在放你走。”  
在他下面Carra呻吟了一声，而虽然他也许愿意服从，他们都很清楚他必须接电话。所以说真的，当Gary被推到一边，Carra坐起来去接电话时，他一点都不惊讶。  
“我爱你，”Carra在接通手机的时候无奈地笑了，“嗨，Pepe。”  
Gary翻了个白眼，也起身然后去冲个澡。很明显平安夜的晚上他只能自己照顾自己了。

当他把毛巾围在腰上，回到卧室的时候，Carra还在穿衣服。Gary站在门口看了他一会儿，然后从他身边过去爬到床上。  
“你看到我的皮带了吗？”Carra问他，从眼角看着他。Gary摇摇头。“那我就拿一条你的了。”Gary哼了一声。“我得再想想，对我来说可能太大了。”Gary低吼了一声。Carra露出了一个笑容。  
“你这一次可太过分了，Carragher。”  
“我有吗？”他弯腰到床底下找，拉出一双旧袜子扔到一边。  
“有。但是我喜欢这个。”  
“你喜欢我说你胖，嗯？”Carra瞥了他一眼，大笑起来。  
“我喜欢咱们的争吵，笨蛋。”Gary用胳膊撑起自己，让自己处于一个能被正确欣赏的角度。“顺便说，我不胖。”  
“不，你不胖。你很好。你棒极了。看看你。”Carra声音很轻，几乎像一声呢喃，然后他向前倾，探过床边的距离亲吻他。就在他们的嘴唇要相遇的时候Gary 退到了一边。“哦，真不公平啊。”  
“你不是要走吗？”  
“我应该一小时以后到。”  
“那你穿衣服干什么？”  
“我越早到，越能早点回来，亲爱的。”  
Gary永远不会承认的，但他确实为此难以自持。他翻身仰躺，盯着天花板，心砰砰地跳着。而在旁边，Carra只是看着他。  
“嘿，Jamie？”  
“嗯？”  
“和我结婚？”  
“什么。”  
Gary仍然看着上方，完全没有移动，但Carra能判断出来他很紧张。他不太确定Gary为什么会紧张，他又不会说不。老天啊，事实上他们已经差不多结婚了，不是吗？说实话，他基本上已经把Gary看作他的丈夫了。剩下的只是要让这个变成正式的，然后改一下他们的免税政策。然后给Phil一个借口去搞另一个该死的活动…  
“Jamie？”  
“嗯？”  
“你到底要不要回答我？”  
这时Gary转过头看着他，焦虑不安开始在他的脸上浮现出来。如果不是Carra肯定他快要因为极度的期望死掉了，他会说Gary看上去几乎是可爱的。因为心中的仁慈，他对他笑了，小心地爬上床到他的旁边，把他拉近，亲吻他洗澡之后仍然有点潮湿的头顶。“我当然会和你结婚的。别傻了。你是我生命中的挚爱，Gary。我是认真的。我觉得最终我们－”  
“那么我们应该把这个变成正式的，”Gary说，一只手扶上Carra的肩膀，“这就是我圣诞节想要的。”  
“这就是你想要的？一个丈夫？”Carra忍不住大笑起来，“一个利物浦丈夫。哦，你真是疯了。”  
“我早就疯了。”Gary拉过他的手，他们的手指缠绕在一起，“不过你还是会和我结婚的，不是吗？”  
“我说了我会的。我还以为你总是听我说话呢。”  
“我是的，”他说，温柔地把Carra的手指带到他的嘴唇边。  
Carra 在欢欣鼓舞地爬到Gary 上边的时候完全抑制不住自己的笑容：“哦。你跟上了我的每一个字。”  
“没有完全。”  
“对我来说足够接近了。”  
他们又这样再呆了几分钟，Carra 亲吻、啃咬Gary的脖子，Gary完全拒绝让他离开，直到Carra手机的定时器响了，他真的得走了。他从床上下去，从衣柜里拿出一条Gary的皮带，而Gary衣冠不整地喘息着。  
“我得赶紧了。Pepe已经要生吞了我了。”  
“那个混蛋，”Gary说，微笑地看着他，“好好的。好好表现，亲爱的。”  
“一贯如此，”Carra说，裹紧夹克，然后在走之前关上灯，“我爱你，Neville。圣诞快乐。”  
Gary等到听到前门关上的声音，然后逼迫自己从床上起来。在穿上条裤子之后，他走到客厅里把Billie从她的小窝里放出来。她冲他叫了几声，用后腿站起来，非常渴望得到他的关注，于是他把她抱起来走回卧室，带着小狗一起爬到床上。  
“这是咱们的秘密，你明白吗？他不能知道你在他的床上睡过觉。”  
她轻柔地咕噜了一声，舔舔他的脖子，最终他们两个暖暖和和地挤在一起，进入了梦乡。

案子很简单，在几个小时内犯罪嫌疑人就被确认然后逮捕了，这允许了Carra在圣诞节的凌晨回到家里。而他看到了最动人（或者说，有点恼人）的景象。在那里，在他宽敞、舒适、非常诱人的大床上，躺着他的男人，沉睡着，他的狗恰好蜷缩在他的臂弯中。这十分滑稽，而如果他不是如此疲倦，他也许会因为这个笑出来。取而代之的，他脱掉衣服爬过去加入他们，Gary转过身蜷在他身边，Billie从Gary身上走过来舔Carra的脸。

一周之后的新年前夜，他们都聚在Pepe和Yolanda的家里。孩子们和两条小狗在外面的花园，玩儿着一种永无止境的追跑打闹的游戏，而成年人们拿着香槟和啤酒呆在屋子里，互相就一些事情打趣调笑着。  
“然后，我们发现，Steven是个猫咪爱好者，”Xabi有点骄傲地说，胳膊环着他的丈夫的肩膀。  
“不奇怪，”Carra说，其他人窃笑着表示同意，“Stevie总是很心软，对这种－”  
“嘿，”Stevie徒劳地抗议道，“你在说的可是我的女儿。”  
“你的女儿？”Carra哼了一声。  
“你给你的猫起了什么名字，Stevie？”Pepe问。  
“肯定是什么很可爱的名字，”Yolanda笑着推测，“比如Coco，Fifi或者 Priscilla。”  
“她的名字是Ann。”  
Carra皱起鼻子：“Ann？这个名字对一只猫来说太糟糕了。你都不能轻松地读出来。听听。‘过来，Ann！’多拗口啊。”  
“这是Ann Field的简称。”Xabi声明道，喝了一口香槟。  
这次轮到Gary显得十分惊恐了：“你们这些人都是神经病。先是给一只狗起名叫Billie，然后管猫叫Ann Field。真是疯了。”  
Carra带着一副顽皮的表情推推他：“哦，别装作好像你没有叫过那条金鱼Sir Alex一样。我听到过你跟它说话。这才是真的疯了。”  
Gary无视了其他人爆发出的笑声：“这不能算。那条金鱼比起宠物更像装饰品，你自己说的。”  
“所以你用他的名字给装饰品命名？老天啊，Gary。”

时间很接近午夜了，他们3对都各自呆在一起（小孩们和小狗们一起在地板上）。  
Xabi和Stevie占领了沙发，Stevie的脑袋枕着Xabi的大腿，Xabi低头凝视着他，手指在他的发丝间穿梭。  
“你高兴吗？”Stevie问，抬头看着他。Xabi又露出了那种难以捉摸的笑容，那种Stevie永远不能完全弄懂的笑容，虽然他一直勇于挑战。“你高兴吗，Xabs？”  
“当然了。别开玩笑了。”Xabi从他的杯子里抿了一小口，没有停下抚摸他，“你高兴吗，Steven？”  
“非常高兴，”他迅速回答。“我有了我想要的一切。我座不错的房子，一条狗，一只猫…”他声音渐弱，脸上浮现出一个傻笑，“还有你。而且你也有我，我觉得这个更重要些。”  
Xabi低头对他笑着，这一次非常好懂。“而且利物浦在前三。”  
“看到了吧？我想要的一切，甚至更多。”  
在厨房里，Carra和Gary在Carra打开另一瓶香槟的时候低声私语着。  
“我不敢相信你没有告诉他们，”Gary说，惊讶地看着他，“一般来讲你是不能保守秘密的。”  
“这是什么意思？”Carra问，几乎被冒犯了。  
“没什么。只是我以为在我问你之后你的朋友们会是你最先打电话告诉的。”  
“我打给了我的妈妈。这可以接受吗？”Carra扬起一条眉毛，清理香槟酒的塞子。  
“为什么不呢？”  
“你最先告诉了谁？”  
“Phil。为什么问？”  
“他不会在计划这个的，对吧？我觉得他对付不了。”  
“为什么不能？Xabi和Stevie的婚礼他弄得挺好的。”  
Carra拉长了脸：“你真的要提起这个吗？我现在心情还不错呢。”  
Gary只是摇摇头：“可能你应该告诉你的朋友们，Jamie。这就是我想说的。”  
“告诉我们什么？”Pepe探头进来问。  
“这个人希望我和他结婚，”Carra简洁明了地说。Pepe发出了一声高分贝的尖叫，然后冲过来拥抱他们两人。“所以我要跟他结婚了。”  
“Yolanda！亲爱的！快过来！有大好事发生了！我们的Carra终于要结婚了！”

当12点的钟声响起的时候，每个人都有可庆祝的事情。面包烤好了，饮料也被端上来，而结束之后，所有人都回家去和他们的小狗玩儿了。或者，在Stevie的情况看，和他的猫。在新年降临默西塞的时候，他们都感到他们是何等的幸运，能在这个从其他角度来讲，既不知感恩又冷漠的世界上得到一小片的快乐。因为不论事情多么丑恶，不论情况可能会变得多么糟糕，在一天结束之后，他们都有各自的另一半（还有毛茸茸的小伙伴）来爱他们，让他们在夜晚也能得到温暖。而最终，他们还需要什么别的呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读～


End file.
